nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Connell Sullivan
Connell Sullivan is a male human cleric and an NPC in the Emeron Campaign. History Connell Sullivan was born in Wrellen City to Baroness Leena Sullivan and her husband Lord Berger Celto. The firstborn, he was trained be the heir to the barony one day. He took early to the teachings of Akana and studied religious lore intensely. He strongly considered going into the priesthood, but it would mean that he would have to renounce his inheritance. Ultimately he decided he could best serve the people as a baron than a priest. At 19 he accompanied a caravan to the estate of Homada but it was attacked by a Galmarian raiding party. Though badly outnumbered he and the few men at arms available held the barbarians off until the caravan could safely flee the area. Many of the soldiers present credited Connell with leading the counter attack and organizing the defense and his mother knighted him for his bravery When Connell was 23 he married Shey Sullivan, and together they have three children. Shortly afterwards his mother named him her Baronial Justicar, placing him in charge of all trials and criminal matters within the barony and he has proven to be quite good at it, tempering justice with mercy and fairness. It was in his capacity as Justicar that he was sent to Typmit on the 8th of Horse, 1159. The baronial court had received a rider from Lady Luce Carim stating that a group of commoners had levied credible claims that Lord Walter Obert was a secret Kanar worshiper and requesting baronial investigation. Since a nobleman was accused Baroness Sullivan felt this was too important a matter for a lesser official and ordered Connell to investigate Response to the Massacre at Hampstead Hall On the road to Typmit Sir Connell encountered the Joined of Vesper escorting the ten year old Lady Prosa Carim, as well as Inquisitor Beada Shearne and Chancellor Nathan Spicer, fleeing the Massacre at Hampstead Hall. He escorted the party to Keypton, delivering Lady Prosa to her sister Lady Narri and her brother by law Sir Cecil Torton. Connall and Cecil disagreed on how best to proceed in the light of Lord Walter's apparent crimes before and during the massacre. Sir Cecil advocated riding immediately to Typmit and, if necessary, on to Naxov to bring bloody justice to Lord Walter. Sir Connell stated that the best course of action would be to report to Baroness Leena immediately and allow her to direct the matter. The two could not come to an agreement and Cecil said he would march as soon as his forces were ready. Unable to order Sir Cecil to stand down, Conell rode for Wrellen City immediately to give his report. Baroness Leena, anxious to avoid bloodshed, ordered her court mage, Grewyn Breder, to magically transport herself and Sir Connell directly to Typmit immediately. They found that Lord Walter had withdrawn to Naxov leaving only his marshal, Santia Velluka, and a few guardsmen behind and that Sir Cecil and Lady Narri had take command of the estate.Walter's men had been jailed and they were making preparations to march on Naxov. She ordered Sir Cecil to stand down and that she would investigate personally. Baroness Leena requested that the Joined of Vesper escort Sir Cecil to Naxov to show him the shrine to Kanar they reported seeing under Farchester Hall while ordering Sir Connell and some men at arms to escort Lord Walter to Typmit where she would receive his report. The Trial of Lord Walter Sir Connell and a pair of men-at-arms rode to Naxov, where he informed Lord Walter that his immediate presence was demanded in Typmit to report to Baroness Leena on the events of recent days. Walter agreed, claiming to be happy to "clear up any confusion" and they returned to Typmit immediately. On the 1st of Unicorn, 1159 the trial was held. As Baronial Justicar, it fell to Sir Connell to present the case against Lord Walter to the baroness. He pointed out that the divination magic cast upon Walter's marshal, Santia Velluka, by both he and the baroness had proven that Walter's claims that the Joined of Vesper had committed the Massacre at Hampstead Hall was a lie. He went on to present evidence that Sir Cecil Torton had not only seen the shrine of Kanar under Farchester Hall, but that Walter's chamberlain, Hilda Hone had summoned undead and a demon and attacked him. Lord Walter claimed that his underlings were acting without his knowledge or consent and that divination spells were not admissible under the King's law. Baroness Sullivan was unimpressed with his defense, however, ordering him stripped of land and title and jailed for possible execution pending further investigation. Lord Walter appealed the decision to Duke Arman Kapax, however, an old friend of his and Baroness Sullivan's liege, who ordered Walter released pending a ducal investigation. Personality and Appearance Sir Connell is the pride of his mother, whom he also looks up to intensely. Connell is incredibly handsome, wise and charismatic. He is called “the Golden Lion” by the common folk due to his apparent perfection and the white lion of his family crest. In spite of all his gifts, Connell maintains a humble attitude, simply wishing to serve his people and deity well with his duties. There are few in the realms more devout than Sir Connell. Although a powerful cleric, Sir Connell has never taken his vows of priesthood and officially entered the church thus allowing him to marry and hold office. He also serves as the Baronial Justicar for his mother, using his wisdom to bring right and proper justice to those accused of crimes. In spite of this, Akana has still seen fit to grant him the power to perform miracles. He has used his training to defend his lands when necessary, though he prefers to heal those in need of his help. Sir Connell stands 6’1” and weighs 186 lbs of mostly muscle. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is considered very attractive. Abilities Sir Connell is an especially powerful cleric of Akana in spite of not actually being ordained in the church. He is obviously well versed in religious lore and can call upon the seventh circle of divine spells. Sir Connell is also trained in armed combat, is a skilled rider, and a capable diplomat. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles